<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles by Elri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242529">Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri'>Elri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want is a drink and someone to cuddle with.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roxy Morton | Lancelot &amp; Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eggsy</span>
  <span> flopped onto the couch in one of the sitting rooms, already changed into more comfortable clothes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Eggsy,” Roxy said coming into the room. “Wish I could stay but Merlin said wheels up in ten.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, don’t die,” He mumbled into the cushion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>“I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want is a drink and someone to cuddle with.”</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” He heard her walk out, then the sound of paws came down the hall. JB jumped up and started licking his face, while Archie the poodle stretched out next to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Thanks</span>
  <span> Rox!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>